Summer of My Life
by FANIME
Summary: OMG it's finally summer and every year me and all of my friends go to Miroku summer home in Kyoto unchaperoned.Its always wild and crazy, and his friends are all so cute...but something happened in the past that I regret is coming back to haunt me.
1. When I Met Him

**AN:/ In this fanfic Inuyasha is the older brother instead of Sesshomaru, this is for a specific reason to make my story have that drama that I am looking and Miroku are best friends. Alot of your favorite characters age have change alot. READ AND REVIEW:**

**

* * *

**

"Sango hurry up before we miss our plane"

"Kagome Im coming"

"agh...we made it just in time"

"yeah I cant wait to get to Miroku house this year is gonna be the best ever"

They took off heading to Kyoto for the summer all by themselves with no one to watch over them every have been friends since they were one years old and it has now been thirteen years later and they are trusted to go to another state to spend the entire summer with their friends alone. Every year its the same thing, in a giant two story house with seven rooms, all you here is loud music, while the girls dance around in shorts and tank top and the guys play video games and football, and they occasionally dance with the girls.

"so kagome whos said they were coming"

"well lets see... Sesshomaru, Ayame, Shippo, and ugghh...Kouga and you know miroku will invite some more people"

"wow thats alot"

"tell me about it"

"looks like we are landing"

"damn I hate this part"

"relax Sango you'll live"

"_HERE WE GO_"

"_AUUUGGGGHHHHH..........."_

"HA HA HA HA OKAY SANGO WE STOPPED LET GO OFF MY ARM ha ha"

"Thats not funny Kagome"

"Like hell it aint ha ha"

"shut up"

"sorry, did you call Miroku and ask who was going to pick us up"

"yeah its Sesshomaru's big brother Inuyasha"

"oh"

"i bet your happy"

"what....why do you say that"

"c'mon Kagome, you know you like him, because when he use to live on our block you two would always stare at each other,and he would always whisper something in your ear and I every time you walk home he would always meet you at the corn......"

"ok enough already, he was my friend,he had something to tell, and you know we lived in a bad neighborhood so he would walk me hime home when it got too late, i mean for god sake he's twenty one years old and Im fourteen, get over yourself Sango"

"sure Kagome watever" she said sarcasticly

Kagome rolled her eyes because she told Sango the same lie every time, she knew she liked Inuyasha alot but wasnt sure if he felt the same way about been confused ever since the day she met him:

**_Flashback:_**

**_Kagome was sitting on the porch with Sango, Miroku and her knew friend Sesshomaru. It was so hot and the girls had on shorts and a baby T' all of a sudden a tall man, with amber eyes and silver hair came up to had all eyes and Kagome and they didnt even know._**

**_"hey Sessh"deep sexy voice_**

**_"Wassup Inu, this is my new friend Kagome"_**

**_"hey Kagome" he said in a deep and sexy voice_**

**_"agh...wassup" he smiled and walked away, damn was he fine_**

**_"damn who was that he is so fine"_**

**_"him, thats my brother Inuyasha"_**

**_"how old is he"_**

**_"ugghh....sorry babe he's twenty one"_**

**_"shit"_**

**_Later that day it was getting late and Kagome had to go, she had never been on that street before even though it was real close to her lived the other way,and it was to many weird guys on this street too, so she was outta heard a voice call her name and she jumped._**

**_"hey kagome" it was Inuyasha down the street hanging out with the his friends_**

**_"hey come here"_**

**_"what for"_**

**_"cause i said so" he said running up the street trying to catchup with her_**

**_"who are you to tell me what to do"_**

**_"damn girl how old are you"_**

**_"13 why" she had just turned 14 but he was so fine she wasnt thinking clearly_**

**_"you too cute to be 13" he walking closer to her at least three inches apart_**

**_"I know"she said staring _**

**_"you gotta boyfriend"_**

**_"no"_**

**_"why not"_**

**_"just got out of a bad relationship"_**

**_"oh yeah, what happened"_**

**_"he was cheating"_**

**_"for real" he said moving closer to her_**

**_"yeah...ugh...I gotta go"_**

**_"alright, but can i get a hug"_**

**_She couldnt think straight but he sounded so sexy she though a hug wouldnt hurt it didnt take much for him to turn that hug into a passionate every night Kagome think why wouldnt a twenty one yr old want like that, then she thought he just wanted to tease realy liked him though._**

**_End Flashack:_**

"Hey Kagome there he is we'd better get going

"Hey Sango, hey Kagome" he said as his voice got deeper saying her name

"hey" they said in unison

"c'mon my cars out front"

"i'll sit in the back i still have motion sickness friend from the plane" she said then winked at kagome as she rolled her eyes, and that little smile on his face got a little brighter.

This summer is gonna be different, but why.

* * *

**_AN:/ WELL THERE GOES THE FIRST CHAPTER TURNS OUT THIS STORY WILL BE LONGER THAN I HAD IN MIND WELL ANYWAYS PLEAZ READ AN REVIEW_**


	2. Summer Party

**AN:/HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, FEEL FREE TO READ AND REVIEW**

They made it thirty minutes later, they finally made it to Mirokus house and Miroku, Ayame,and Kouga ran out the house to welcome them. Inuyasha took his leave he said that he had to go pick his friend up from the movies, they were going to hang out around town, and that he'd be back sometimes tonight. He said bye looking directly at Kagome while she tryng not to blush. They all went in the house and heard music blasting to the fullest. All the girls started to dance, but before Kagome got a chance to Sesshomaru asked her a question that she was sick of hearing.

"hey Kagome, do you like my brother"

"augh... no"

"I think he likes you'

"really now"

"yeah, usually hes just a player with women his own age but with you hes acts different"

"different like how"

"well.... for starters he asked me if you were coming and then he volunteered to come with us"

"I doubt that him coming had anything to do with me" then Kagome favorite song, "Wetter by Twista" came on and she couldnt resist dancing with the rest of the girls anymore.

The dance as if they were in a music video as Beyonce or Shakira, but to the boy all of them were ten times better, then couldnt stop staring. Ubtil Miroku got an urge and went to dance with Sango, the guys laugh at him and got up and dance with the other girls. Kouga danced with Ayame,and Sesshomaru danced with Kagome. They all had so much fun, and dance on each other for hours. It was now getting dark outside and everyone knew that's when the fun began. What more fun than fourteen year olds after dark.

"hey its getting dark miroku lets say we light the lanterns and go swimming in the pool out back, c'mon please we can even bring the stereo" Kagome begged

"ok thats sounds fun"

"you ladies go get dressed, and we'll take care of evrything else"

"alright girls you heard lets get our bathing suits on"

They had the backyard looking so pretty the light were so radiant. Everyone jumped in the pool slpashing each other and racing underwater. They even played three games of "Chicken"(a pool game were the girls sit on the boys shoulders while in the water pushing the opponent trying to make her fall off).Miroku and Sango have one every time. It was now one inthe morning and everyone got out the pool soaking wet. They all grabbed a towel and went into the house. A second later a knock on the door.

"oh that must be Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said opening the door and their he was with a bunch of older friends standing their. One of them stood in back with a ominous shadow, as if he was trying to hide. They all walked in the house. Kagome and the girls were dancing again in the living room so they did not notice who was at the door. As Inuyasha and his friends walked in to see the show they couldnt help but laugh at the three girls dancing like grown women. The girls stopped and started laughin, then blushing when they found out they were still in their swim suits and quickly grabbed their towels, they ran past all the boys except Kagome who ran into one of Inuyasha' s friends.

"excuse m......" Kagome stopped as she looked up at him, she acted as if she was staring into the face of a killler. She gasped, took a deep breath, and ran as if her life depended on it. The stranger some how had a devilish smile on his face

"whats wrong with her" Miroku asked

"embarrassed I guess" Kouga answered Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in suspicion

* * *

**AN:/SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT BUT i HAVE A SUPRISE, OK CHAPTER TWO DONE BUT NOW ITS TIME TO HAVE SOME FUN WITH MY READERS, i STILL NEED A BAD GUY FOR THIS STORY SO i AM CREATING A POLL TO LET YOU DECIDE WHO WILL BE THE BAD GUY i HAVE A NUMBER A CHOICES TO CHOOSE FROM AND i NEED YOUR HELP. I WILL BE UPDATING IN FOUR DAYS, YOU HAVE UNTIL JUNE 15 TO SUBMIT YOUR VOTE. GOOD LUCK. READ AND REVIEW**

**THE POLL WILL BE POSTED ON MY PROFILE!**

**P.S THANKS FOR THE REVIEW: lele**

* * *


	3. It's You

**AN:/ THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS:lele, MissMonkeyGrrrl, and asuyami**

**THANK U ALL WHO VOTED AND IT IS UNANIMOUS THAT EVERYONE WANTS ME TO CREATE A COMPLETELY NEW CHARACTER, I GUESS PEOPLE WERE SICK OF NARAKU GO FIGURE. HERES CHAPTER THREE.**

Kagome has been acting funny ever since she ran into that boy, usually she was the wildest one. She would dance around singing and put on a show for everybody, but wouldnt even react when she heard the music. And after she found out that all of Inuyasha friends were staying their she would barely talk. She even stopped going swimming with everybody, she just went to her Individual room and locked the, which she'd **never **did. She was also dressing different than usual, she use to tight bremuda shorts,mini skirts, or daisy duke shorts with a tank top, tube top,or Bikini, but she wasnt. Now she wore either sweat pants and a T-shirt or stayed in Pajamas all day.

"hey Kagome are you ok" sango asked

"me...im fine, why do ask"

"you've been acting weird" she replied

"Sango... Im just... not feeling well"

Kagome exused her self into her room and closed the door, but she had alot on her mind and forgot to lock it. It realy didnt matter she was going to hang in her room and watch a movie or thought she would be sleep, like she has been for the past few days but she wasnt tired spent most of time in her room sleeping....or thats what they four in the morning she would sneek to the pool every night to get some relief. But they didnt really bother her while she was sleep, but they were worried.

* * *

Everyone else were enjoying them selves, even Shippo who made it a day later than everone else. Kagome friends got two know Inuyasha friends and they hit it off. They've danced together and went swimming. The girls would do make over and go shopping while the guys played video games. Inuyasha's friends seemed to be nice, there was a girl and three boys. The girl was Nanaka, and the three boys were Taruke, Jakoku, and Yoshio.

Nanaka was 20, had short black hair with brown eyes she was twenty and known Inuyasha all her life. Taruke was 22, a tall boy with neat, low cut, dark brown hair, with gorgeous blue eyes that _anyone_ could fall for. Jakoku 19 had long black hair with brown eyes, and Yoshio was unique had blonde hair and blue eyes but he was one hundred percent japanese....but still cute.

The Girls went shopping and left Inuyasha, Mirouku, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Taruke, Jakoku, Yoshio, and Kouga alone. Miroku, Yoshio, Inuyasha, and Taruke all went swmimming again, while the other boys played the video game again, be in mind Kagome is still resting in her room upstairs.

"hey ill be back gotta go to the restroom"one of Inuyasha friend said after he got out of the pool watching his friends restlig in the water

"alright man" Yoshio yelled breaking fro mirokus gripped damn for fourteen yr olds they could hang with the big kids

Little did they know he had no intension of go to the bathroom

* * *

Meanwhile Kagome was looking in the closet for some money she had misplaced, she didnt hear the door open or the footsteps behind her, but when she noticed the shadow it was too late somebody pushed her into the closet and shut the door.

"well well well if it isnt little miss Kagome"

"its....its you"

"of course it is, and you've been avoiding me"

"leave me alo..auugh" she said as he grabbed her throught

"now listen here you little bitch, i havent seen you in three years and.... i miss you" his voice went from aggressive to sweet as he lossened his grip to kiss her

" what do you want with me you pedophile'

"aww so you think you a little girl now, remember how you acted when you were a little girl"

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

**_Eleven year old Kagome Higurashi was walking home from school when a man who was very cute walked outside everyday to see her walk. He would show her a sexy smile, she would always smile back and blush.....then one day..._**

**_"hey cutie can you come here for a second"_**

**_"yeah what do you want"_**

**_"I see you walk past here every day, i think you are just two cute"_**

**_"you not that bad yourself"_**

**_"whats your name"_**

**_"kagome"_**

**_"kagome, can you come here for a second" he lead into his house and to his room and they sat on his bed_**

**_"so were your parents" he said _**

**_"my dad past and my moms at work"_**

**_"what time do you have to be home"_**

**_"whenever i want"_**

**_"ow you grown aint you" scooting closer to her_**

**_"yeah i know, but i have to go now"_**

**_" you' ll get to leave in a minute" he said closing the door_**

**_Kagome was scarred and didnt know what to do, as the man got closer to her sitting on the bed, she stood still as he walk in frony of her and grabbed her hand and moved it towards his huge dick she widened her eyes and quickly snatched away..._****_"dont be scarred" he said unzipping his pants and pulling it out. He then grabbed her shoulders and genetally pushed her down on the bed as he put both of his knees on each side of her waist."what are you doing"she asked innocenlty. He didnt respond, he pulled her uniform skirt up and stared kissing her then he rubbed her.....and then that man coldly raped that eleven year old girl. She cryed long and hard._**

**_"i know what school you go to and i followed you home so i know were you live tell anyone and ill kill you and your mother"_**

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"fuck u"

"thats not a bad idea"

"all the boys are downstairs"

"your right, but i will have my fun" he kissed her but she faught reaching under her shirt pulling her closer she finally broke free and ran out the closet

"remember tell anyone and i kill you and your friends" he went back to the pool Kagome cried on the floor hours, it was dark and somebody touched her shoulder she panicked and jumped up crying even more

"kagome..." she look at him

"Inuyasha....Its you" she finally stopped crying

"yeah who else would it be"

"..."

"Kagome is something or somebody bothering you"

"..."

"Kagome you know you can tell me anything"

"oohh... Inuyasha"she said crying into his chest

"whats wrong"

"im just happy its you" she saud crying even harder now


	4. Not Again

_**Im back and hopefully ill be staying for good**_

**_please read and review_**

* * *

"Kagome tell me whats wrong now"

"Its nothing"Kagome ran off

Inuyasha went back outside to the pool with the others. Everyone stared at the puzzled look on Inuyashaface. Inuyasha sat in the lounge chair to think what is going on with Kagome. Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and asked him whats wrong, he told him about Kagome and how she cried when she saw him.

"what do you thinks wrong with her"

"I dont know, but Im gone find out"

Inuyasha ran into the hallway were Kagome room was and then found out the door was locked so hwe knocked, and Kagome gasp so hard it sounded like a scream.

"Kagome calm down its me Inuyasha"

"oh hold on a second" Kagome unlocked the door and stood in Inuyasha way so he couldn't come in.

"why did you have the door locked, and why are you so jumpy lately"

"Its....nothing... I just havent been feeling well lately"she said looking down at the floor putting all her weight on the door swinging back and forth.

"Ugh huh... well can come in"he said

Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasah in his golden eyes. She couldn't say no to him no matter what. So just stepped to the side and let him walk in as she closed and locked the door behind him. Inuasha walked over and sat on the bed as he motioned her to come here. Kagome slowly walked over still staring at the ground and sat Next to Inuyasha.

"so what been going on with you I'm mean be for real, you know you can talk to me about anything"

" I already told you its nothing"

"your lieing"

"...."

"C' mon everytime i see you, you always have a sexy smile on your face" he said putting arm around her. Usually she wouldnt mind but this time it realy bothered her for some reason. Inuyasha could tell she didnt feel right so he moved his hands from around her.

"In..uyasha, Im just really tired right now, i think im going to bed"

"hauugh... me to" Inuyasha said laying back into Kagomes bed then looked at her then smiled

" haha Inuyasha im serious"

"Me too"

"So what you gone stay here tonight"

"mmhhmm"

"What will they think"

"who gives a shit, all their asses is drunk and high"

"I thought you smelled like weed"

"you like it though"

"whatever" kagome said laying down next to Inuyasha

Inuyaha put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He kissed on the lips, and instantly kagome's smile faded. Inuyasha knew something was wrong with her but she didnt know what. He sat most of the night thinking and watching over Kagome. As he finnally went to sleep, Kagome got up to go to the bathroom, She walked down the hall and to the right, when she saw a figure sitting on the couch in the living room. It was TARUKE Kagome froze with fear, she calmed down wen she found out the he was sleep. She ran to bathroom and locked the down. She washed her hands, and the next thing you know the door swung open.

" You wont get away this time!!!"

"leave me alone" she tried to run past him but he grabbed her arm while he put his hand over his mouth.

"you scream i kill you"

Taruke pulled Kagome into the next room and threw her on the bed as her climb ontop of her she started started to take off her clothes. When he heard Inyasha calling for Kagome. Taruke told Kagome exactly what to say and made her stop crying.

"im right here inuyasha"

"what you doing in this room"

"i was just laying down i wasnt very sleepy and i didnt want to wake" she said looking at the ground

"are you sure you ok" she shook her head

"alright then lets go back to bed" he put his arms around her and took her back to the room with him.

Taruke left the house and didnt come back till later the after noon with a strange black bag.

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	5. Tears of Sorrow

_**AN: Taruke is sick of Inuyasha getting in the way of his plans**_

Kagome scared out of her mind

**_Inuyasha is confused _**

Everyone was sitting in the living room with major headache, while Inuyasha was laughing at his little brother as his head was spinning. Miroku was flirting with Sango. While Shippo and Kouga was having an argument over Guitar Hero. Unlike the others Kagomes isolated herself inside her room, crying, thinking, and wishing of ways to the situation better that it already is. But everyway she saw it it just got worse and worse, the more she thaught about it, the the more she would cry.

**_" wat do i do"_**

_"i could tell Inuyasha"_

_**"no, he wouldnt care"**_

_"of coarse he would"_

_**"dont be stupid"**_

"but he could help"

**"he could get your ass killed along with everyone in the house"**

_" thats not true"_

**_"...or is it..."_**

_"this is so bad"_

**_"you think"_**

Three hours later Inuyasha walked into the room Kagome was asleep and the residue from her tears was as clear as her depressing existence. Sango walked in behind Inuyasha and ask him whats been up with Kagome, it was five o'clock and Kagome was usually the first one up, especially since Inuyasha is here. Inuyasha stayed in silence. They walked out the room quietly, as the door closed Kagome eyes opened. She sat up in the bed and stretched. Kagome was literally wasting her summer away. She walked in the hall and grabbed a towel out the closet and walked to the restroom. She made sure she locked the door this time. Kagome started to run a hot bathe. Then a knocked on the door, Kagome heart almost stopped completly, she felt tears warm run down her cheek.

_...knock knock knock._ "Kagome its me...**Inuyasha" **Kagome took a deep breath, though she was relieved it was only Inuyasha more and more tears came down her face.

"..inu..yasha"

"can I come in" Kagome walked over and unlocked the door, when she opened it all she could see was his golden amber eyes. Although she tried to stop crying before she opened seeing him made it impossible for her to stop.

"Kagome whats wrong now" he said looking very concerned about why she had been crying so much. Kagome only ran to him, she wouldnt let go no matter what. Inuyasha held her as if he would never let her go. Inuyasha and Kagome went back into the bathroom. Inuyasha locked the door and they undressed as the got into the tub to relax. The first time she had ever taken a bath with inuyasha, it almost made her forget about all her other problems. Inuyasha though Kagome was in a comfortable enviorment, he tried to figure out whats wrong with her.

"Kagome..."

"hmmm"

"...why have you been crying so much" she stopped

"..."

"Kagome.."

" I dont know what your talking about"

" yes the fuck you do, you in bed all day, locked away all night, you seem paranoid, and you are constantly crying all day long**, NOW TELL ME WHATS WRONG**!!!"

Kagome bust out in tears she couldnt even look at Inuyasah anymore. She was hurt, broken, sad, depressed, and possibly in danger. The only thing she could do was cry. Inuyasha was stunned at her reaction.

"Kagome im so sorry" He said as he pulled her close to him.


	6. Can't Be

**_AN:OK IM BACK IN ACTION UPDATING ALL MY STORIES MUCH MORE OFTEN. THIS STORIES IS BASED OFF REAL SITUATIONS...SO DON'T JUDGE BECAUSE IT DOESN'T ALWAYS END ON A GOOD NOTE LIKE MY STORIES DO_**

* * *

"Inuyasha i just want to go home"

"Kagome im sorry i didnt mean to go off like that"

"no...its not that...its...I just need to leave"

"but why Kagome"

Inuyasha sensed something wrong with her but he couldn't put his finger on it. Kagome has never acted liked this, but now, its like she a another person. So full of sorrow and depression. His heart couldn't take not knowing what was wrong with her. He wanted Kagome to be happy, he wanted her to have fun with him, but instead she hidden all day long...and for some reason she **_scared_**

"Inuyasha im going home tomorrow, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind"

"fine" Inuyasha said as he hung his head down low

Kagome stayed in her room while everyone else hung out by the pool. Inuyasha sat in the living room as he thought about how to get Kagome to stay here with him. Taruke then entered the house and spotted Inuyasha staring into to space on the couch. He mentally cursed himself. He knew he couldn't even get close to Kagome with Inuyasha around. Taruke had to think of a plan and fast.

_"Ill get what i want soon enough" _Taruke whispered under his breath. Unfortunately Inuyasha's ear twitched

Inuyasha couldn't not figure out what was going on with her. So she decided to have a long talk with Sango, because she's known Kagome ever since they were kids. Inuyasha wanted answers and he wanted them now. It was now ten o'clock, Kagome will probably catch the next plane to Tokyo tomorrow morning, he had to work fast.

"Sango can we talk for a second"

"sure, its about Kagome isnt it, do you have any idea what wrong"

"not a clue, i thought maybe you can help...earlier today Kagome to me she wanted to go home"

"oh no...we cant let that happen...Kagome will never forgive us if we just let her leave like that"

"i know, that's why we gotta find out why shy isn't having a good time...then maybe we can fix it and she'll stay"

"maybe your right"

"has Kagome every acted like this before"

"..."

"Sango?"

"once wen we were little kids...Kagome started to be very anti-social almost as if it were overnight"

"what happened"

"...no one knows, she was liked that for almost a year and a half. Her mother was very worried about her, but eventually she faded out of it. She became more outgoing and went back to her old self"

"that's too fucking for Kagome to stay depressed"

"i know, but what can we do"

"I think we all she try and talk to her, i mean she has to open up to somebody in this damn house"

"worth a shot"

Sango and Inuyasha went to talk to the others. Most off them thought Kagome was sick they had no idea she was in such a bad state. The entire house was now worried to death. They all loved Kagome like a sister, and wanted her to have a good time like the rest of them. Unfortunately when she was called into the room and saw every sitting down with a concerned look on there faces, she completely shut down. Every one tried to talk to her, but she just gave them the same old story "im fine" and nothings wrong". Nobody believed her. Eventually Inuyasha and his friends had to take care of some business. So him and two of the three friends he brought left the house for about 30 minutes. He hugged Kagome and kissed her on the cheek. So why was one one of Inuyasha friends staring daggers st him? As soon as Inuyasha walked out the door, she ran to her room and locked the door. Sango followed and knocked on the door.

"Kagome c'mon we need to talk about this" at that Kagome opened the door

"now Kagome tell me whats wrong, you haven't acted this way since we were eleven years old"

"Sango Im sorry"

"sorry for what"

"i cant stay here anymore, im going home"

"why do have to leave" Kagome went into silence

"why wont you talk to us Kagome, we just wanna help you"

"..."

"KAGOME"

"Sango im tired...im going to bed now"she hugged her friend and walked out the room shutting the door behind her

"any luck sango" Ayame asked

"no she still plans on leaving" everyone sighs

"DAM" Miroku says

"ill go talk to her"

"good luck bro" Miroku said

* * *

He walked silently into the room, Kagome has fallen asleep. He shut the door and locked it behind him, and slowly crept to the side of the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. He brushed the hair off her face.

"Inu...yasha" she said as she opened her eyes slowly

"not exactly" a dark voice said

"**TARU**..(gagging).." as he grabbed her throat

"look here bitch scream and ill slit your fucking throat" holding a switchblade in her face and removed his strangling hand

"what do you want"

"don't play dumb with me, your not going anywhere"

"you cant stop me"

"but i can kill Inuyasha"

"leave Inuyasha alone he has nothing to do with this"

"that's what you think, tell me, what makes Inuyasha and me different"

"everything"

"don't give me that shit, and keep your voice down" he said holding the knife closer to her face

"listen bitch, me and Inuyasha are the same fucking age, what would two grown ass men want with a fucking child, one thing, to fuck your sweet premature pussy, why, because we're fucking sick in the head"

"that's not true"

"oh it isn't, i met you when you wen you were 11 and I was 17, yes ima god damn pedophile but what makes that bastard any different, he met you and your only 14, and hes fucking twenty one...think about it anybody can manipulate your naive ass with a few kind words... don't you remember that's how we met...so sweetheart how'd you and Inuyasha meet" he said laughing maniacally

Kagome went into deep thought.

_"IT CANT BE __TRUE" _

TARUKE **_"hey cutie can you come h_****_ere for a second"_**

INUYASHA******_"damn girl how old are you"_**

TARUKE**_ "I see you walk past here every day, i think you are just two cute"_**

INUYASHA **_"you too cute to be 13"_**

_"IT CANT BE"_

Everything that Taruke said repeated in Kagome's head over and over.

"your just another fast ass little girl who wants to be grown, well you better believe, cus ima show you how to be grown"

Taruke walked out the room with a smile on his face that faded when he got to the living room with all the others.

"so how'd it go"

"it was no use" he shook his head but in his mind he thought _"success"_

Everyone went to bed before the others got home. Hopefully they will have better luck tomorrow.


End file.
